


Sea of Stars

by Avecitos



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: 18th century AU, M/M, Moomin is a nobleman, Pirate AU, Sniff is a caring brother, Snufkin is a stinky pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avecitos/pseuds/Avecitos
Summary: On the first day of Spring Moomin awaits his beloved pirate.





	Sea of Stars

As the hill lowered and the horizon was revealed so was the figure standing at on the sand where the tide met land. The waves crashed loudly as the wind flourished with a whistle in the morning air. Chilly enough to make Sniff shiver and tighten his coat for protection. He continued his way to the figure who did not appear affected by the weather, but that was expected on the first day of spring. Absolutely ridiculous too with nothing to spare themselves from even the sprays of ocean foam! Sniff could not comprehend the worth of waiting there and never wanted to for that matter.

“You are mad, Moomintroll.” His teeth chattered. It was even worse near the water where the mist was thickest.

The other didn’t budge, his eyes fixated beyond the horizon where ships sailed.

Sniff followed his gaze. “You can’t trust he’ll come today, you know that. Or even if he’ll come at all--”

“He will, he always does.” Moomintroll spoke.

“He’s a pirate, you can’t know for sure with them.” He wasn’t purposely trying to be mean, but that was just plain fact. Watching his brother stand there like a statue for another man who came and went like the tide was exasperating; there were many fair lady and man who showed interest in him, yet his heart was sent on the one.

Snufkin didn’t deserve sweet, brave, and noble Moomintroll.

There was no fighting him though. “Fine then, at least let me bring you a coat.”

“Im fine, thank you.”

“Ugh!” And off Sniff went, rolling his eyes and wrapping his arms around himself. Let the fool catch a cold then! He and My would go ahead enjoyed their mother’s stew without him. Sniff had had enough of this for the day, and the sun wasn’t even in the middle of the sky! There was sand in his shoes, itching in his fur, and settling in the gold threading of his waistcoat.

Moomintroll didn’t budge.

* * *

 

Mama had brought him a picnic basket and coat later that day. It had reached her personal peak of what was a healthy intake of coldness and what was not. He sat with her to eat and enjoy tea on their large blanket, but did not say much besides a thank you. When she left he kept in his spot, this time holding his coat lapels tightly together. Only at one point did he doze off, and when he woke the sun had descended. It glistened on the sea, sparking like little fairy lights, or perhaps in the beginning of stars that would later join the night sky.

It was then he spotted a boat. Nothing fancy, but a simple sailing vessel meant for a crew of four at most. In the center was a single sail pushing it along the waves, and below it was the sun’s own reflection like a carpet of gold.

It was him! Moomintroll could see his silly hat so clearly! He was so excited the troll began to bounce in his spo, raising a hand far above his head to frantically wave.

“SNUFKIN!”

The figure did likewise and called back. “MOOOOOOOMIIIIN!”

How astounding it was to feel his heart pound against his chest as though it were a caged animal. The mere sight of his iconic hat was enough to have Moomintroll lose all his inhibition, no longer resembling a proper man of etiquette. Instead he was no better than the ladies who stood at the docks awaiting their beloved from sea; Snufkin never used the docks, he instead set anchor and tied the boat where no officers would find it. The closer his friend came, the wilder his blood pumped -- burning and gushing like a waterfall through his veins. Any longer and he would have ran into the frigid water to hold his Snufkin sooner!

Fortunately it seemed the other felt the same, failing to hide his enthusiasm as he took an oar and quickly threw it side to side to quicken his descent onto land. The moment his vessel hit the sand, Snufkin used the hard jerk forward to jump from his boat and into Moomintroll’s open arms. Moomin knew he had been cold as a statue earlier, but Snufkin felt twice as so in his loose shirt and breeches with no stockings.

And -- ugh! “You smell like fish.”

Snufkin’s shoulders shook as much as they could in their tight embrace. “They are my only friends on the sea, dear Moomintroll.”

Spring was just beginning, there was plenty of time for him to persuade Snufkin into a bath. One they would both enjoy, where Moomin could comb his fingers through that mop of maple brown hair his beloved owned. Oh how lovely he would look clean and him in a fresh pair of breeches -- with stockings! No waistcoat nor fancy cravat either, just his lower garments and a loose shirt of linen. Free as the wind, just as Snufkin liked.

“Shall we let go?” The sailor whispered in to the juncture where his beloved troll’s large shoulders met his neck.

“No...not yet.” The nobleman whispered back.

And they didn’t, even as the sun’s rays flared and descended to greet the other side of their world, and the twinkling lights of the ocean began to ascend to the night sky covering them.

**Author's Note:**

> Imma hoe for the 18th century. I'll write more another time, maybe add it as a chapter.  
> As usual sorry for mistakes, im blind.


End file.
